


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Ice, Sex Toys, ice dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woodelf68 prompted: Rumbelle kink prompts #3 (toys) and #14 (ice).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

It was a slim envelope with a key, a letter too, that started it that day. Their dark deal of his forgiveness for her body had started as business- she’d be at his beck and call for her father’s debts to be forgotten- had turned to more.

Belle had enjoyed herself more than expected, so had Mr. Gold, and they had grown to care for each other emotionally, not just physically.

Their deal had begun in February, and now it was December as Belle unfolded the letter, clutching the key in one had.

_My dearest girl, when I get home tonight, I would like you to kneeling on my bed. Do not bother with clothes. R.G._

Belle checked the clock. Only a half an hour until he was due to close the pawnshop. She made her way quickly to his house- a forbidding yet pink structure- and let her self in. She stripped on her way to his room, leaving her clothes in a sexual breadcrumb trail.

On the bed, she knelt, facing the headboard, ass to the door, and waited. It felt like forever when she finally heard the front door open and Gold come in. She tensed in anticipation as she listened to him climb the stairs.

“Ah, there you are, prettier than I imagined, my sweet. I hope you weren’t cold here waiting for me,” he said, giving her a little kiss on the forehead.

“No Mr. Gold,” Belle replied, “I wasn’t cold, and if I was, the cold has never bothered me anyway.”

“That’s good to hear, very good,” he said and she could hear the rustling of fabric as he undressed, “for what I planned tonight will be a bit chilly.”

Standing behind her, he wasted no time and began to massage her clit between his index finger and thumb. Belle mewed and arched, craving friction. He experimentally slid a digit inside her, testing her wetness.

“My my, aren’t we eager tonight, so wet,” he whispered, letting his breath ghost on her skin.

He added two more fingers to pump in and out of her while his over hand reached up to grasp her breast. He rolled her nipple under his palm but retracted his hand when she moaned.

He drew the moisture from her hot center up, back to the puckered hole between her buttocks.

“Are you ready for your surprise my sweet? I made you a new toy today,”

“Yes, yes please, please Mr. Gold,” she begged, not fully comprehending the words. Everything had gone so fast and strong, that her lust and want made her blind and deaf.

Something hard and cold was pushed into her ass, and she felt him remove his fingers. Belle instinctively clenched around it. Moments later Belle realized what it was inside her- a dildo made of ice.

It didn’t hurt, but it was cold and every nerve was alert. She moaned, hands gripping the blankets.

Gold chuckled at her reaction, hands grasping her hips. He tentatively rubbed his cock against her clit. Belle rocked her hips at the friction.

“I need- I need-” her begs turned to little sobs as she trembled.

“That’s alright, sweetheart, lay on your back and let me take care of you,” he said, rolling her to her back.

He lifted her legs to rest on either of his shoulders and with one firm thrust he was inside her. He thrust again and she had never felt so full. Soon Gold settled on a pace, one fast and rough, Belle writhing beneath him.

Her mind has dissolved to single thoughts. Cold. Hot. Pleasure. The touch of pain. Gold was kissing her face, throat, chest. She came, screaming his name.

Gold held on, grunting as he continued to thrust, finally releasing into her moments later.

He dropped to the bed next to her, and pulled Belle into his arms. Gold kissed her, slowly. Belle curled against him as he pulled the blankets around them.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“It was cold,” Belle replied quietly.

Gold laughed in equally soft tones, “Yes, dearest, I’m sure it was.”


End file.
